Hook, Line, and Sinker
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: Just a little one shot about how Ash might propose to Misty, based on a picture I saw. Contains AAML fluff. Kinda cheesy, too.


"So, like, what brings you here?" Daisy asked me, although it seemed she more interested in her nails. "Like, you know Misty's, like, not here, right?"

"Right. But that's why I came," I explained to her. "I wanted to ask you guys for help on something. I mean besides me, you guys know Misty pretty well, even if she doesn't think so."

"We, like, totally know our baby sister," Violet gushed.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "We'd, like, totally like to help you."

"Thanks a lot," I thanked them. "I, uh, want to propose to Misty, and I wanted it to be special, but I don't know how."

"Like, OH. MY. GOD! No way!" Violet cried. I had to cover my ears as her other two sisters joined her in high-pitched screaming. The kind that Misty would never dare participate in. "That's so adorable!"

"I, like, knew you two were meant to be," Lily shrieked. "Like, a true love fairy tale."

"It's, like, about time," Daisy scoffed.

"Right so… ideas?"

"Hmm," Daisy muttered, pressing her finger to her chin. "Misty likes creative stuff."

_Great_, I thought. _I'm screwed. _"I'm not really creative. So that might be a problem."

"Like, we can help you. We can be, like, totally creative, right Lily?"

"Yep."

"So, how'd you guys, like, meet again?" Daisy asked me.

"Uh," I replied, scratching the back of my neck, "I kind of stole her bike and then destroyed it."

"You could, like, buy her a bike and have the ring, like, in a basket," Lily suggested.

"She already has a bike," I corrected them. "And I'm pretty sure she would kill me if I stole it again."

There was no doubt in my mind that if I dare try and steal Misty's bike again, she would kill me, defeating the whole purpose of me proposing to her. So far, her sister's weren't turning out to be as helpful as I thought.

"Yeah," Violet sighed in disappointment. "Misty likes the ocean. You could, like, I don't know, catch a Shelder and like, put the ring inside it."

"He can't do that," Daisy yelled at her sister. "The Shelder would, like, totally swallow it."

Sigh. Why had I asked Misty's sisters again? Oh, that's right; because Misty didn't have any female best friends. All she had was three older sisters who were failing at the moment.

"Misty likes romance," Lily told me. "She's, like, a total hopeless romantic at heart."

"How's that going to help him?" Violet spat. "He, like, has no romantic bone in his body."

Ouch. I guess that was really what they thought of me.

"Girls!" Daisy yelled before fighting could break out. "We're supposed to be helping Ash, not insulting him. Misty likes fishing. I don't know why, but she does. I think it's really boring."

Fishing! That was it! Sticking my hand into my jean pocket, I pulled out the lure she had given me many, many years ago. It still looked the same, but some of the paint had washed off because of the oils in my hand from holding it so much. I don't know why, but I felt I had to incorporate this somehow.

"What's that?" one of her sister's asked me. "Is that like, one of Misty's famous lures?"

"Yeah," I replied. "She gave this to me a long, long time ago. I've had it ever since."

"Aww, how sweet," Lily cooed, clasping her hands together.

"I think I know what to do," I told them. "Thanks again for your help."

"But we, like, didn't do anything," Lily said.

XXX

"I can't believe you're taking me fishing," Misty gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "My sisters always made fun of me because of it. They always said that only runts liked boring things like fishing."

"I'm sorry," I replied, not really knowing what to say. She had been going on and on about fishing since I had told her that's what we would be doing on our date. I guess Daisy had been right; Misty really loved fishing.

"We're here!" she cried in celebration, clasping her hands together. Maybe, deep down, Misty could act like her sisters without meaning to. "Do you have the fishing poles? And my tackle box? It has all my special equipment in it, you know?"

"Yes," I replied, holding up the tackle box and fishing poles as proof. "Before we start, though, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" I could tell I had sparked her curiosity.

"Close your eyes," I instructed her.

She closed her eyes, allowing me to sneak away to grab her surprise out of her tackle box where I hidden it. Pulling out her special lure that she had given me, I set it next to me, while I prepared the fishing pole.

"Ash, what are you doing?" she asked me, her impatience shinning through.

"Almost done," I told her as I finished slipping the ring onto the fishing line. It was a simple ring, just how she liked things, with a gold band and an aquamarine gem in the middle since she loved the ocean.

After that, I tied on her special lure to the end, making sure it was secure. As quietly as I could, I crept up behind her, making sure to keep the fishing pole as high as I could so it didn't hit her. When it was just past her head, I unreeled the line as slowly as I could so that it was dangling right in front of her face.

"All right," I told her as I tried to kneel on the ground without moving the lure. I figured, once she discovered what it was, I could kneel on one knee before she turned around. "You can open your eyes."

"It's my lure?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed. Great. What was I going to do if she didn't notice it? Luckily, I think she figured it out because what she said next was more around the lines of what I was expecting. "It's-It's a ring…"

She slowly turned around with the lure still in her hand, not moving from her spot. When she saw me down on my knee, she let out a small gasp. Even after a few seconds she didn't move, giving me an idea I couldn't pass up. Her sisters had said she liked creativity so, since I was on a roll, I thought I'd try one more thing. And because I thought it'd be fun to turn the tables on her, I started to slowly reel in the line, bringing her closer to me. When she was a few inches from me I stopped.

"Nah, it's just a runt," I smirked, echoing the words she had once said to me when I was in this position.

"Too bad you've got no bike for me to steal," she smirked back at me, catching on. "Nor do I have a Pikachu to wreck it."

"Too bad, huh?" I smiled at her, trying hard not to laugh at her small pout. Sometimes she was too adorable for her own good. "But, you know, I was kind of thinking of another way you could stay with me forever. You know? One where you don't need to go through all the trouble of destroying my bike?"

God, that sounded really cheesy…Oh well.

"Oh?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Mhmm," I nodded. She was right in front of me so, it was now or never or I would blow my chance. "You could, oh, I don't know, marry the wannabe Pokemon Master who has a habit of destroying girl's bikes and getting hopelessly lost?"

"And if I say yes?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'd be one of the happiest people on earth."

How did this become so cheesy? Oh, right…I forgot. My attempts at romance always ended up being awkward and super cheesy. Maybe her sister was right about me having no romantic bone in my body. For some reason, though, she didn't seem to mind.

"Will I get a bike?" she asked. I just groaned in annoyance, her stupid bike being brought up again. I swear, I would be on my deathbed and she would say something like, "I know you're on your deathbed and everything, but before you die, I just wanted to remind you that you still owe me a bike. So could you take care of that before you die?" She laughed at me, a small smile on her lips. "Guess not. I suppose I'll just have to be there everyday to remind you of what you owe me."

I finally stood up, knowing that in Misty language, that meant yes. Untying the string, I slipped off the ring and slipped it onto her finger before kissing her.

"So I have to ask," she said. Oh no. "Did you by chance go to my sister's for help?"

"Maybe," I said, not wanting to say yes. "Why? Did they tell you?" I swear if they ruined this for me, I would be really angry.

"No," she replied. "I just figured you would never be able to come up with that on your own. Too creative for your little brain."

"You think it's too late to see if I can catch a nicer girl? This one's really mean."

"Yep," she said, giving a devilish smile. "As we say in fishing, you fell for it hook, line and sinker."


End file.
